Music to My Ears
Category:Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category:Title Category:Feature ) and Bill (Paul Kelly) get re-acquainted in Music to My Ears]] Music to My Ears (2006) is a 119-minute movie created by Christopher P. Jacobs with Mark Landa and Jenny Morris. Main Details Plot Summary Times are tough in modern middle America, and traditions are dying out. The city’s oldest movie house will soon be a parking ramp unless somebody can do something to save it. Supporters think they have the perfect solution—they’ll put on a benefit stage show to save the theatre. But nobody is prepared for what happens next. Not the aging theatre owners, the ambitious manager, the scheming banker, the mercenary real estate agent, the Broadway producer, the greedy ex-wife, the caustic choreographer, the old-movie nut, the pesky cute kid, or anyone else. Production Information Music to My Ears was co-produced by the Empire Arts Center and was shot largely at the historic Empire Theatre. The story and script were written during winter of 2004-05. Preproduction began in May 2005, with the bulk of shooting during July-August. Principal photography was completed in late January 2006. The movie premiered Thursday, February 16, 2006 at the Empire, playing through Sunday, February 19, and had encore showings March 26 and April 2, as well as closing out the 2006 Forx Film Fest in November. Repeat screenings were also scheduled to wrap up the 2007 Forx Film Fest and 2008 Forx Film Fest. Cast * Paul Kelly.... Bill Warren * Lori Barrett.... Brenda Monson * Jenny Morris.... Peggy Benton * Karly Anderson.... Molly Malloy * Chris Hargreaves.... Terry Morris * Marjorie Morris.... Melanie Warren * Louise Pinkerton.... Allie Matthews * Royce Blackburn.... Pat Matthews * Gordon Dexheimer.... George Bailey * Betty Gard.... Frankie * Wendy Honrath.... Amber Donahue * Ashley Braxton.... Alisha * Patrick Pearson.... Jordan * Crystal Karlstad.... Sara * John Grove.... Josh * Marc Arnason.... Jimmy * Lee Barnum.... Bessie Sorenson * Michael Harvey.... Hubert Sorenson * George Herda.... Vic * CeAnne Reese.... Kayci * Caroline Gray.... Emily * Sara Anderson.... Miss Red Shorts * Jessica Gunderson.... Backstage Chorus Girl * Allison Wiese.... Wendy * Mark Landa.... Mark the Bartender * Mare Thompson.... TV Reporter * Michael Hollarn.... TV News Cameraman * Greg Norman.... Street Musician * Miranda Mozinski.... Streetwalker * Mike Barrett.... Soldier Singer Crew * Written, Produced, and Directed by Christopher P. Jacobs * Co-written and Co-Produced by Mark Landa and Jenny Morris * Choreography by Jenny Morris Other Information Film Festivals * 2006 The Indie Gathering, Cleveland, Ohio.... Third Place Family Features * 2006 Forx Film Fest * 2005 Forx Film Fest (half-hour roughcut excerpt shown) Trivia A one-sheet for Dead Dogs appears on the wall in the theatre office scene. A one-sheet for Vengeance of the Sorceress appears on the wall in the "Peggy's apartment" scene. The photo that Brenda has of Bill Warren is actually a publicity photo of Paul Kelly for The Threat of the Mummy. The bar scene interior was shot at Bonzer's, which is across the street from the Empire Theatre and also served as a barroom location for Dark Highways and Working Nights. In all three movies, Mark Landa played the bartender. Photo Gallery Image:KarlyAnderson-mtmeCU.jpg|Theatre employee Molly (Karly Anderson) loves to watch old musicals and imagine she's dancing with Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire. Image:MTME026.jpg|Pat (Royce Blackburn) and Allie (Louise Pinkerton) discuss the theatre's fate with Brenda (Lori Barrett). Image:MTME-Alishacafe.jpg|Alisha (Ashley Braxton) and Jordan (Patrick Pearson) perform at a local restaurant where Broadway producer Bill Warren happens to have coffee. Image:MTMEs21-04sm.jpg|Broadway producer Bill Warren (Paul Kelly) tries to convince theatre manager Brenda Monson (Lori Barrett) they should stage a musical benefit show. Image:MTMEs26-1sm.jpg|As the chorus line rehearses, Molly (Karly Anderson) and Peggy (Jenny Morris) beg Bill (Paul Kelly) to watch a number they've prepared. Image:MTME-street01.jpg|Bill (Paul Kelly) tells Brenda his new inspiration after they see a hooker (Miranda Mozinski) listening to a street musician (Greg Norman) play "The St. Louis Blues." Image:MTME079.jpg|Peggy (Jenny Morris) is rehearsing "The St. Louis Blues" when Molly (Karly Anderson) tells her they're in trouble. Image:MTME085.jpg|Melanie (Marjorie Morris) rehearses "The St. Louis Blues" while a disappointed Molly (Karly Anderson) and Peggy (Jenny Morris) watch from the wings. Image:MTMEs33-1sm.jpg|Terry (Chris Hargreaves), Peggy (Jenny Morris), and Molly (Karly Anderson) complain about the direction the show has taken since Bill's ex-wife joined the cast. Image:Mtme-s41-3.jpg|Bill (Paul Kelly) and Brenda (Lori Barrett) rehearse a love duet by the river in Music to My Ears. Image:MTME-OceanaRoll-2sm.jpg|The chorus line rehearses "The Oceana Roll" for Music to My Ears Image:MTME-TYG01.jpg|Jordan Patrick Pearson and Alisha Ashley Braxton sing "Take Your Girlie to the Movies" during one of the show's big production numbers. External Links * Music to My Ears website * Music to My Ears at the IMDb